フェアリー ガーディアン (Fairy Guardian)
by Kuro 'Kaito' Neko
Summary: Nigaito mencari seorang guardian. Namun, bagaimana jika yang menjadi guardiannya adalah tipe fairy? Chapter 2 udah update! R&R?
1. アズール フェアリー

**Disclaimer : Udah tahu 'kan Vocaloid punya siapa?**

**Rated : T (Teen).**

**Genre : Fantasy, adventure, romance, friendship, family.**

**Warning : Typo(s), GaJe, fantasy author aneh, abal, dl.**

**Pairs : Silahkan tebak~**

* * *

**Author's Territorial**

* * *

Kaito : Aloha, minna-tachi~

Koyuki : Kaito-kun bikin fic baru.

Hoshiro Futago : Go, go, papa!

Kaito : Aku bukan 'papa' kalian…

Hoshiro Futago : Huwee! Mama, papa jahat! *nangis*

Koyuki : Kaito-kun… *kitty + teary eyes*

Kaito : Terserah 'deh… *kalah*

K Family : Happy reading, minna-chama/-san(-tachi)~

Hoshiro Futago : Papa, mama, ayo main~

Koyuki : Iya, Kouri-chan, Kouru-kun~

Kaito : (Sejak kapan aku jadi papa 'coba?)

* * *

**Don't like? Click back!**

* * *

**Chapter 1 : Azure Fairy.**

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

Di sebuah Negara bernama Diolacov, dimana orang-orang hidup dengan damai. Di Negara ini, tepatnya di sebuah kota bernama Vocasword. Di dalam sebuah kamar bercat biru kehijauan, seorang gadis berambut _ocean blue _tengah mengguncang tubuh seorang pemuda yang sedang terbaring di atas sebuah kasur.

"Nigaito, bangun! Ini sudah pagi!" ujar gadis itu.

"Hmm… 13 menit lagi…"

Gadis itu menghela nafas pelan. Dia melangkah keluar dari kamar bernuansa hijau itu. Beberapa saat kemudian, dia kembali dengan sebuah gayung berisi air di tangannya.

'_Byurr…'_

Pemuda berambut hijau tua itu terbangun, tatkala merasakan tubuhnya disiram air. Dia menatap datar ke arah gadis berambut _ocean blue _itu. Tanpa berkata-kata, ia langsung melangkah keluar dari kamarnya, diikuti gadis tadi dengan senyum mengembang di wajahnya. Pemuda itu langsung menyambar handuk yang bergantung di dekat pintu kamar mandi, dan langsung masuk ke tempat itu.

Gadis tadi melangkah menuju ruang makan. Di sana sudah ada seorang pemuda berparas mirip dengan gadis itu, sedang menyesap teh dari cangkir putih. Tangannya menggenggam sebuah koran pagi. Gadis itu mendudukan dirinya di sebuah kursi kosong. Tangan putih gadis itu mengambil sebuah roti tawar, dan mengolesinya dengan selai _strawberry_.

"Nee, Onii-san, apakah hari ini waktunya anak itu mencari '_guardian_'nya?" tanya gadis itu pada kakaknya.

"Hmm, mungkin saja," ucap pemuda itu tanpa mengalihkan mata dari korannya.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau hari ini, Kaiko-nee?" tanya pemuda hijau yang sudah menyelesaikan acara mandinya.

Gadis itu menengok, "Tidak kenapa-napa 'sih. Hanya saj- KYAA! PAKE BAJUMU BAKA!" pekik gadis itu sambil melembarkan berbagai benda ke arah pemuda hijau itu.

Kenapa? Jelas saja. Pemuda itu muncul tiba-tiba, dengan handuk bertengger di lehernya, dalam keadaan _topless _(Nigaito FG _nosebleed_), dan hanya menggunakan _boxer_. Saudara sekalipun tetap saja memalukan 'kan? Pemuda itu langsung berlari dengan cepat menuju kamarnya untuk menggenakan pakaian.

* * *

Saat ini, pemuda hijau dan _ocean blue_ sedang berdiri di depan sebuah pintu gerbang. Pemuda biru mendorong pintu itu. Mereka berdua berjalan masuk ke dalam pintu itu. Rumput hijau membentang setiap mata memandang. Pohon-pohon berjajar dengan rapi.

"Baiklah, Nigaito, apa kau yakin sudah siap?" pemuda biru itu bertanya kepada laki-laki beriris _emerald _itu.

"Hai'. Jadi, apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang, Kaito-nii-Kaito-sensei?" tanyanya pada kakak sekaligus gurunya.

Kaito berdehem pelan, "Kau harus melewati jalur ini… dan semoga kau menemukan '_guardian_'mu, Nigaito…" ujar Kaito sambil memberikan sebuah peta.

Nigaito menerima peta itu dengan wajah datar, "Oh iya, aku tidak tahu kalau kau sudah membuat pedang?" tanya Kaito pada adik keduanya.

"Oh, ini aku membelinya di _blacksmith , _kemarin…"

"Oh… Baiklah, semoga kau beruntung."

Kaito meninggalkan Nigaito sendirian di dalam hutan itu. Nigaito menghela nafas pelan, sebelum akhirnya berjalan mengikuti peta yang diberikan _master_nya. Oh iya, apa kalian tahu apa itu _guardian_? Sebelum itu, akan _author _jelaskan tentang Negara Diolacov.

Di kota ini, Vocasword, berdiri beberapa _guild_. Masing-masing _guild _dipimpin oleh seseorang, yang disebut _master_, oleh muridnya. Para _master_ ini memiliki gelar sendiri sendiri. _Diamond Guild _dipimpin oleh Shion Kaito, julukannya _Lord of Diamond_. _Guild _di sisi pesisir kota itu, _Amethyst Guild _dipimpin oleh Shion Taito, saudara kembar Kaito, dia sering dijuluki _Lord of Amethyst_. Lalu di kota Vocalance, sebuah _guild _yang paling terkenal. _Guild _ini adalah _guild _teratas, _Ruby Guild_, dimasteri oleh Shion Akaito, kakak sepupu Kaito, julukannya _Lord of Ruby_.

Selain itu, ada juga _guild_ yang di pimpin oleh wanita. Contohnya _Sapphire Guild _yang dipimpin oleh Megurine Luka, _Lord of Sapphire_. Juga ada _Crystal Guild _dipimpin Hatsune Miku atau _Lord of Crystal_. Konon, dua _master _itu mengalami cinta segitiga dengan _Lord of Diamond_. Jangan lupa dengan _Amulet Guild _yang dipimpin oleh… laki-laki setengah perempuan, Kamui Gakupo (Dibunuh Gaku). Mungkin penampilannya tidak meyakinkan, namun teknih katananya sangat hebat, tidak heran ia dijuluki _Lord of Amulet_. Juga ada Akiyama Yuuma, _Lord of Jade_, _master _dari _Jade Guild_, dia ini mantan murid dari Gakupo. Sebenarnya ada 8 _guild_. _Guild _terakhir adalah _Emerald Guild_. Masternya, _Lord of Emerald_, sudah lama menghilang tanpa jejak. Sampai saat ini, _Emerald Guild _tidak mempunyai _master_, jadi saat ini Negara Diolacov mengadakan turnamen untuk menentukan _Lord of Emerald _yang baru.

Baiklah, sekaranga soal _guardian_. Sebenarnya, _guardian _dibagi menjadi beberapa jenis. Yang pertama, _Beast_, jenis yang paling banyak jumlahnya. Umumnya berbentuk seperti hewan, tumbuhan, atau monster. Yang kedua _Tech_, tipe ini terlihat seperti robot atau mesin, jumlahnya lumayan banyak. _Guardian Mecha_, seperti gabungan antara _Beast dan Tech_. Lalu _Shadow_, betuknya bermacam-macam, hanya saja dia seperti bayangan.

Nah, diantara _guardian-guardian _itu, yang paling langka adalah _Fairy_. Tipe ini terlihat seperti manusia, hanya saja ukurannya kecil, biasanya hanya sebesar gengaman tangan orang dewasa. Dia biasanya memiliki sayap transparan yang bentuk dan warnanya beragam. Terkadang orang menyebutnya peri. Oh iya, _guardian _yang belum memiliki _master _disebut '_stray_'. Jadi, kita bisa membuat _contract _dengan _stray_. Dan itulah yang akan dilakukan Nigaito.

Para murid dibagi menjadi dua tingkat, _Zero _dan _Knight_. _Zero_ adalah tingkat pertama, mereka belajar cara menggunakan senjata dan membuat senjata sederhana. Sedangkan _knight_ adalah tingkat Nigaito sekarang, mereka harus mempunyai _guardian_ sebagai tanda bahwa mereka adalah _knight_. Jika belum, mereka masih _zero_.

_Back to story_, saat ini Nigaito sedang berjalan dengan santai, sanpai-

'_Grusak!'_

Sesosok berbentuk serigala berwarna perak dengan cakar depan yang sangat panjang.

"Groaaaa!"

Mahluk itu langsung berlari ke arah Nigaito. Dengan cekatan, Nigaito langsung menghindar.

"_Stray Beast _'ya? Sepertinya dia tidak menyukaiku, lebih baik kuselesaikan saja…" ujar Nigaito datar sambil menarik pedang di punggungnya.

_Stray Beast _itu kembali menerjang Nigaito. Dengan cepat Nigaito menebas mahluk itu, lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya, meniggalkan mahluk itu.

"Hah, kenapa sedikit sekali _stray _yang terlihat?" gumannya pelan.

Dia melihat sekelilingnya sambil berjalan. Sesekali, dia melihat peta yang diberikan oleh Kaito. Tinggal sedikit lagi ia sampai di pintu keluar, namun belum juga menemukan calon _guardian_nya.

"KYAAA! TASUKETE KUDASAI!"

Dikejutkan oleh sebuah teriakan melengking, Nigaito langsung berlari menuju suara itu. Di tempat asal suara itu, ada banyak _stray beast_. Mereka kelihatan marah. Seperti menyadari keberadaan Nigaito, _stray beast_ itu langsung menyerangnya. Refleks Nigaito langsung menarik pedangnya, dan menyerang para _stray beast _itu.

Setelah beberapa lama, pertarungan itu selesai. Nigaito mengelap peluhnya. Melawan sekitar 30-an _stray beast_, cukup menguras tenaganya.

"Hah? Apa ini?" dia mengambil sebuah benda berbentuk bulat yang tergelak di tanah.

"Ah, pasti salah satu dari mereka menjatuhkan _Metal Ore_ ini… Tapi, siapa yang tadi berteriak?"

Dia menengok ke kanan dan kiri, mencari sumber suara yang meminta pertolongan tadi. Nihil. Ia tidak melihat apapun, atau dia mengira dia tidak melihat apapun.

"Eh?"

Matanya menangkap sesosok berpakaian putih sedang tergeletak di tanah. Dengan cepat dia langsung berlari ke tempat itu. Sedikit terkejut ketika sosok itu mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Dia menengok ke kanan dan kiri, lalu menengok ke belakang, Mata _azure_nya bertemu pandang dengan mata _emerald _Nigaito.

"Wah! Kumohon jangan sakiti aku! Kumohon!"

Nigaito menatap sosok itu dengan heran. "Tenang saja, aku tidak akan menyakitimu…" ujarnya dengan nada datar.

"Hontou?" Nigaito mengangguk pelan.

"Nee, apakah kau… _Fairy_?" tanya Nigaito pada sosok itu.

"Eh! Anoo… eto… kupikir begitu. Lapis Aoki 'desu, yoroshiku," ujar sosok itu ceria dia mencoba berdiri, namun tidak bisa.

"Daijoubu?" tanya Nigaito pada sosok sebesar genggaman tangan itu.

"Aku tidak bisa berdiri…" pemuda bersurai _hijau tua _itu menatap kaki kecil itu. Sebuah goresan tampak di sana. Kecil baginya, namun besar bagi Aoki.

"Ah! Biar aku membawamu ke rumahku, aku akan mengobatimu di sana, mau tidak?"

"Eh? Apa tidak merepotkan?"

"Tidak 'kok…"

"…Baiklah…"

* * *

**Kaito POV**

* * *

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 3 sore. Hah, lama juga dia. Tak berapa lama, kulihat sosok yang sedang kutunggu berjalan menuju pintu keluar ini. Pakaiannya agak kotor, pasti dia bertarung. Tepat saat sosok itu berdiri di depanku, aku bertanya.

"Bagaimana? Kau tidak mendapatkan _guardian _'ya?"

Dia menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, tapi aku mendapatkan ini…" ujarnya datar sambil menunjuk _stray fairy _yang duduk di bahu kanannya… Tunggu…

Loading…

10%

40%

90%

99%

99,9% (?)

12% (?!)

100%

"APA! _STRAY FAIRY_!" pekikku kaget saat menyadari sosok kecil berambut _azure _bergradasi ungu itu.

* * *

**~ Te-Be-Ce Te-Be-Ce Te-Be-Ce~**

* * *

**Author's Territorial**

* * *

Kaito : Kelar~

Kouru : Fic fantasy pertamanya papa~

Kaito : -_-

Koyuki : Kaito-kun, 'kok kaya'nya seneng begitu?

Kaito : Seneng? Oh iya, akhirnya Vocaloid 3ku berhasil ku download~ Voice providernya Aoki & Megpoid Power. Padahal, sebernernya aku udah punya Len, cuma kalo belum ada Rin, rasanya nggak afdol. *hah*

Koyuki : ^^"

Nigaito : -.-

Aoki : ^w^"

Hoshiro Futago : R&R, minna-chama~

* * *

**R&R?**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	2. 新しい ガーディアン

**Disclaimer : Maunya punya siapa?**

**Rated : T (Teen).**

**Genre : Fantasy, adventure, romance, friendship, family.**

**Warning : Typo(s), GaJe, fantasy author aneh, abal, dl.**

**Pairs : Menurut loe?**

* * *

**Author's Territorial**

* * *

K Family : Yahoo, minna-san-tachi/-chama~

Kaito : Chapter 2 update~

3 Ko : Happy reading/leading~

* * *

**Kalo nggak suka nggak usah baca!**

* * *

**Chapter 2 : Atarashii Guardian.**

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

Di dalam kediaman (bukan di _guild_nya) _Lord of Diamond_. Tampak tiga orang gadis tengah berbincang-bincang. Salah satu dari mereka adalah adik dari _Lord of Diamond_, atau dapat kita panggil Shion Kaiko. Sementara lainnya adalah gadis bersurai _teal _dan merah muda. Ya, mereka adalah Hatsune Miku, _Lord of Crystal_, dan Megurine Luka, _Lord of Sapphire_. Entah ada urusan apa sampai dua orang itu datang ke kediaman Shion Kaito.

Suara pintu yang dibuka membuat ketiga orang itu menoleh pada asal suara.

"Tadaima," ujar dua suara secara bersamaan.

"Okairi," sahut mereka bertiga bersamaan.

Dua sosok pemuda masuk ke dalam rumah itu. Salah satunya lebih pendek dengan rambut sewarna dedaunan, dan yang lebih tinggi dengan iris sewarna laut. Sebut saja Nigaito dan Kaito. Kaito sedikit mengerjap begitu melihat dua sosok gadis selain adiknya.

"Ah, Miku-chan, Luka-chan, kalian datang berkunjung?" tanya Kaito dengan ramah pada dua _Master _itu.

"A-ah! I-iya! Cu-cuma ma-mampir…"

"U-untuk me-melihat…mu…"

Kaito hanya memiringkan kepalanya sambil berkata, 'Hah?'. Dasar BaKaito. Sedangkan Miku dan Luka hanya menghela nafas. Kaiko tertawa renyah, dan Nigaito… dia sama dengan BaKaito.

"A-anoo… koko wa doko?" tanya sebuah suara lembut dari sosok yang sedari tadi tidak di perhatikan. Nigaito menoleh ke bahu kanannya.

"Ini di rumahku… Itu Kaiko-nee, Hatsune Miku-sama, dan Megurine Luka-sama…" ujar Nigaito sambil menunjuk ketiga gadis itu bergantian.

Kaiko cengo, Miku melongo, Luka pasang tabloo (tampang bloon). Mereka mengerjapkan mata, tidak percaya pada sosok yang dilihatnya. Akhirnya…

"_FAIRY_!"

…

…

…

"…jadi begitulah," Nigaito menghentikan penjelasannya pada ketiga gadis di hadapannya.

Kaiko, Miku, Luka, hanya manggut-manggut. Walaupun sedikit tidak percaya karena melihat _stray _tipe _fairy_. Yah, walaupun Miku dan Luka adalah _master_, ini adalah pertama kalinya mereka melihat _fairy_. Sementara sang _fairy_, atau kita sebut saja Aoki, hanya memasang wajah yang menyiratkan, 'Sebegitu anehnya melihatku?'.

"Nah, sudah selesai. Kira-kira dua hari sudah sembuh 'kok," ujar Kaito setelah selesai membalut luka di kaki Aoki dengan perban.

"Arigatou nee, Shion-sama," Aoki berterima kasih dengan sopan.

"Nee, kenapa tadi kau diserang oleh para _stray beast _itu?" Nigaito bertanya dengan penasaran.

_Stray_ beiris sewarna es itu menoleh ke arah pemuda beriris _emerald_ itu.

"Aku tidak tahu. Seingatku, aku sedang terbang di tempat tinggalku, _Ice Eden_. Namun, tiba-tiba sebuah lorong hitam menghisapku. Dan aku sampai di _Wood Craft Forest_, lalu mereka menyerangku, dan Anda datang menyelamatkan saya," dengan tenang Aoki menjelaskan semuanya.

Kaito meletakkan jari telunjuknya yang tertekuk di depan bibir, berpikir. "Ice Eden 'ya? Jaraknya sangat jauh dari kota kami, Vocasword. Setidaknya butuh 6 bulan perjalanan untuk ke sana…"

Aoki menunduk kecewa, Nigaito dan yang lainnya menatapnya prihatin. Kaito? Entahlah, sepertinya dia memikirkan sesuatu. Pemuda yang menyandang gelar sebagai _Lord of Diamond _itu menepuk tangannya. Di wajahnya terlukis sebuah senyuman, yang lainnya dibuat heran oleh senyuman itu.

"Aoki-chan, bagaimana kalau kau menjadi '_guardian_'nya Nigaito?"

Pertanyaan Kaito membuat semuanya tersentak. Aoki mengerjapkan matanya, "_Guar_…_dian_?" Kaito mengangguki pertanyaan Aoki.

"Itu apa?"

Semua yang ada di situ langsung memandang Aoki kaget. "Hei, jangan bilang kalau kau benar-benar tidak tahu?" Aoki menggeleng atas pertanyaan Nigaito.

Kaito terkekeh kecil, "_Guardian _adalah… um… bagaimana menjelaskannya 'ya? Oh iya!"

Kaito langsung memegang gelang berwarna biru gelap di tangannya, "_By the name, Shion Kaito, I call you… _Cheshire!"

Tepat setelah Kaito mengucapkan kalimat itu, seekor kucing berwarna hitam dengan garis-garis biru tua, bersyal biru, dan mata berwarna biru di kiri, hijau di kanan, muncul. Aoki menatap _guardian beast _itu sebentar, sebelum.

"Kyaa! Ja-jangan makan aku!"

Cheshire langsung meloncat ke Aoki dan menjilatinya, biasa kucing. Tapi, bagi Aoki itu mengerikan, seakan dirinya akan dimakan. Nigaito bersiul, mendengar siulan itu, Cheshire langsung melompat ke arah Nigaito. Kucing itu langsung duduk di pangkuan Nigaito, sementara Nigaito mengelus-elus punggungnya.

"Wah, seperti biasa, Nigaito pandai menjinakkan hewan~" Kaiko berujar sambil tersenyum, diangguki Miku dan Luka.

Tiba-tiba, hawa suram menyelimuti ruangan itu. Semuanya menoleh ke pojok ruangan, di mana Kaito sedang duduk di sana sambil memeluk kedua lututnya, sambil berguman.

"Kenapa… Kenapa… aku 'kan _master_nya… bukan Nigaito… Kenapa…?"

Yang lainnya hanya _sweatdrop_. Masa' _Lord of Diamond_ yang tidak kenal belas kasih pada musuhnya baka begini 'sih? Hanya Tuhan, _author_, dan Kaito yang tahu (Kaito siapa? OC apa Voca?). Cheshire pun melompat menuju _master_nya.

"Jadi? _Guardian _itu peliharaan?" tanya Aoki dengan polosnya.

"Bukan! _Guardian _bukanlah peliharaan! Mereka adalah patner kami, para _knight _dan _lord_," ucap Kaito yang entah sudah sejak kapan berdiri lagi.

Cheshire yang ada di bahu Kaito hanya bermanja pada _master_nya itu. Miku dan Luka hanya melihatnya dengan tatapan iri. 'Harusnya aku yang melakukan itu dengan Kaito-kun…' pikir mereka berdua.

"Chotto, Kaito-nii, apa kau yakin tentang itu? Bukankan kita harus mempertimbangkannya dengan Aoki dulu," ujar Nigaito pada kakaknya itu.

Kaito menatap Aoki, meminta jawaban dari _fairy _itu.

"Um… Baiklah! Lagi pula Shion-kun sudah menolongku, saya yakin kalau Anda bukanlah orang jahat."

Nigaito hanya menghela nafas pasrah.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, sekarang kita pergi ke tempat itu!"

Mereka semua pun berjalan ke tempat 'itu'. Tempat upacara _contract_. Aoki memandang sekeliling tempat itu. Ada sebuah simbol berbentuk persegi di lantainya. Di tengah-tengah persegi itu terdapat simbol persegi yang lebih kecil, sementara di keempat sudutnya terdapat empat buah lingkaran.

Kaito langsung masuk ke lingkaran pertama, diikuti Kaiko, Miku, dan Luka. Nigaito pun langsung melangkah ke tengah-tengah persegi itu. Di dalam persegi itu terdapat sebuah garis yang membelah persegi itu menjadi dua. Nigaito pun meletakkan Aoki, yang sedari tadi di bahunya, ke sisi lain persegi itu, Aoki hanya menurut.

"_Contract_… _start_!"

Seketika cahaya berwarna hijau langsung menyelubungi Nigaito dan Aoki. Garis di antara mereka memisahkan mereka, membuat sebuah dinding transparan. Nigaito berjongkok, menyamakan tinginya dengan Aoki, walaupun mustahil. Dia meletakan telapak tangannya pada dinding transparan itu, Aoki pun mengikutinya.

"Shion Nigaito, _I want to make a contract with you_! _Fairy_, _call my name_!"

"Shion Nigaito!"

Tepat setelah kalimat itu terucap, cahaya hijau itu semakin terang.

"Lapis Aoki, _make a contract with me_!"

"Hai'!"

Tepat setelah mereka selesai mengucapkan kalimat itu, cahaya hijau langsung menyelimuti Nigaito dan Aoki, sebelum akhirnya lenyap. Setelah cahaya itu lenyap, mereka langsung mendekati Nigaito.

"EH! Kok Aoki-chan masih di sini!?"

"Eh? Kenapa?"

Semua orang itu, kecuali Kaito, menatap heran dengan apa yang terjadi. Biasanya, setelah membuat _contract_, _stray _yang sudah menjadi _guardian _akan berubah menjadi sesuatu, seperti gelang, cincin, kalung, syal, atau lainnya. Namun, Aoki tetap pada wujud _fairy_nya.

"Dari buku yang pernah aku baca, setelah melakukan _contract_, tipe _fairy _tetap pada wujud aslinya," ujar Kaito menjelaskan.

"Memangnya kalau tipe lainnya kenapa?" tanya Aoki polos.

"Mereka biasanya menjadi cincin, gelang, kalung, atau lainnya," jawab Luka.

"Baiklah, karena _contract_nya sudah selesai, mulai sekarang kamu adalah _guardian _dari Shion Nigaito. Mulai sekarang kamu boleh memanggilnya Nigaito-sama~" ujar Kaiko dengan nada riang, Aoki hanya menggangguk.

"Tunggu… di mana dia harus tidur?" pertanyaan Nigaito membuat semuanya terdiam.

* * *

**Nigaito POV**

* * *

Saat ini, aku sedang menggergaji kayu di belakang rumah. Untuk apa, tentu saja untuk tempat tidur _guardian_ baruku. Yah, sebenarnya aku sedikit senang juga mendapatkan _guardian _tipe _fairy _yang langka, ralat, sangat langka.

Aku mengelap peluh yang mengalir dari wajahku. Yang perlu kulakukan tinggal memakunya saja. Walaupun ukuran _guardian_ku hanya sebesar telapak tangan, kenapa Kaiko-nee menyuruhku membuat yang berukuran _queen_ _size _untuk ukurannya.

Huft, akhirnya selesai. Tinggal meminta kasurnya pada Kaiko-nee. Oh, aku lupa mengecatnya. Bagusnya warna apa 'ya? Ah, biru! Aku langsung mengambil kuas kecil, dan mencelupkannya pada cat biru. Kugoreskan ujung kuas itu pada tempat tidur yang sudah jadi itu. Selesai~ Aku pun menjemur benda itu, supaya catnya kering, lalu masuk ke dalam rumah.

Kulihat Kaito-nii sedang mengobrol dengan Hatsune-sama dan Megurine-sama. Aku tidak terlalu memperdulikan mereka, yang ingin kutemui saat ini adalah Kaiko-nee dan Aoki. Kulihat mereka sedang di dapur. Sepasang sayap berwarna _azure _dengan gradasi ungu transparan tampak di punggung mungilnya.

"Ah, Nigaito-sama! Anda sudah selesai, mau minum? Atau mau makan?" tanya mahluk kecil itu.

Aku menggeleng pelan, "Iie, tidak perlu re-"

"Tidak bisa begitu! Saya 'kan _guardian _Anda!"

"Kurasa kau salah mengartikan _guardian _dengan pembantu…"

Kulihat Kaiko-nee hanya terkekeh kecil melihat kami.

"Nee, Nigaito, besok 'Upacara Pembukaan' diadakan jam 9 A.M."

"Upacara apa?" tanya Aoki polos.

"Upacara Pembukaan, upacara untuk para _knight _sebelum memulai _tournament _untuk menjadi _Lord of Emerald_," jelasku pada gadis peri itu.

Aoki hanya menggangguk-anggukan kepalanya. Oh iya, pedang yang kubeli kemarin tidak terlalu bagus untuk besok. Sebaiknya aku membuat pedang baru dari _metal ore _yang kudapat kemarin. Setahuku, _metal ore _lebih kuat dari _iron ore_. Sebaiknya sekarang aku mempersiapkan diri untuk membuat senjata baru.

Tanpa berkata apapun, aku langsung melangkah menuju kamarku. Aoki langsung mengikutiku. Kami berdua masuk ke dalam kamarku yang bernuansa hijau. Ah, aku suka warna hijau. Benar-benar membuatku merasa damai. Di pojok kamarku, terdapan alat-alat untuk membuat senjata. Ada alat tempa, mengasah, menyetak, dan lain-lainnya.

Aoki langsung terbang menuju alat untuk melelehkan bahan.

"Nigaito-sama, ini untuk apa?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk alan itu.

"Untuk melelehkan bahan membuat senjata…" ujarku datar.

"Meleleh…kan? Berarti menjadi benda cair 'dong?" aku hanya menggangguk pelan.

"Aku bisa membantu membentuk jika sudah menjadi benda cair, dengan kekuatanku~" ujarnya riang.

Aku menyeritkan dahiku, "Berpikir tentang itu, sebenarnya kekuatanmu itu apa 'sih?" jujur, aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa kekuatannya.

Biasanya, _guardian _memiliki kekuatan khusus. Cheshire milik Kaito-nii dapat bergerak dengan sangat cepat, dan membentuk bayangan. Dia bisa membentuk bayangan menjadi apa saja, batu, pedang, macan, bahkan _stray _lain.

"Hehe… memanipulasi benda cair, es, dan penyembuhan~" ucapnya bangga.

Heh, ini kemampuan yang cukup langka. Kenapa? Karena aku jarang melihat ada yang memiliki kemampuan sebanyak itu.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu… bisa bentukan pedang yang bagus untukku?"

"Baik, Nigaito-sama!"

Aku langsung mengambil _metal ore _yang masih di dalam saku celanaku. Batu berwarna hitam itu kumasukan ke dalam alat peleleh. Setelah agak lama, aku mengeluarkannya. Kulihat, tiba-tiba cairan itu bergerak sendiri, dan membentuk sebuah pedang. Setelah padat, langsung kumasukan kedalam bak air.

Setelah dingin, aku langsung mengambil pedang itu. Lumayan juga, pembentukannya lebih cepat dari biasanya. Biasanya aku butuh 12 jam untuk menyelesaikan satu pedang, namun ini hanya membutuhkan waktu kurang dari 5 jam.

Kutatap pedang berwarna hitam itu. "Hebat, aku tidak bisa menyelesaikan sebuah pedang secepat ini sebelumnya…"

"Deshou~ Kemampuanku lumayan 'kan~" ujarnya senang, aku hanya tersenyum kecil kepadanya.

* * *

**Aoki POV**

* * *

Saat ini aku sedang berada di kamar Nigaito-sama. Kuakui, kamarnya bersih untuk ukuran laki-laki. Aku dan Nigaito-sama baru saja selesai membuat sebuah pedang. Dan Nigaito-sama bilang pedang itu bagus. Berarti kemampuanku lumayan 'kan.

Tak lama setelah menyelesaikan pedang itu, Kaito-sama masuk ke dalam kamar Nigaito-sama.

"Nigaito? Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya penasaran.

Nigaito-sama menyerahkan pedang hitam yang baru saja kami buat. Kaito-sama menerimanya, kemudian memperhatikannya dengan seksama.

"Bagus juga, tapi kapan kau membuatnya?"

"Sekitar 4 atau 5 jam lalu, dibantu oleh Aoki," ujarnya sambil menunjukku, aku hanya tersipu.

"Hmm, begitu 'ya. Sepertinya kalian akan menjadi patner yang serasi~ Oh iya, ini. Catnya sudah kering," Kaito-sama berujar sambil memberikan sebuah tempat tidur berukuran _queen size_,bagiku. Lengkap dengan kasurnya.

Yay! Tempat tidurku sudah jadi! Nigaito-sama menerimanya, lalu meletakkannya di sisi mejanya yang kosong. Tempat tidur itu sudah dilengkapi kasur, seperai, sebuah guling, bantal, dan selimut. Ah, sepertinya nyaman. Aku tidak sabar untuk tidur di atasnya~

"Aoki, besok kita akan ada upacara pembukaan, kau istirahat saja sekarang."

Aku mengangguk pelan sebelum membaringkan tubuhku pada kasur itu. Ah ,empuk. Kaiko-sama benar-benar pandai membuatnya~ Tak lama kemudian, aku sudah berada di dunia mimpi.

* * *

"Aoki, Aoki, bangun. Ini sudah pagi…"

Suara Nigaito-sama memaksaku bangun dari dunia mimpiku. Aku mengucek-ngucek mataku. Kudapati Nigaito-sama sedang berdiri di hadapanku dengan hanya menggunakan _boxer_, handuk tergantung di lehernya, dan rambut hijaunya basah.

"Ky-KYAAA!"

Tanpa sadar aku menggunakan _water stream_, menyebabkan Nigaito-sama langsung terlempar keluar dari kamarnya karena gelombang air itu. Bisa kurasakan wajahku memanas. Hei! Begini-begini aku tetap seorang perempuan! Jadi kalau melihat yang seperti itu pasti kaget. Belum lagi badan Nigaito-sama itu se-AHK!

"Aoki… kenapa…"

"Su-sumimasen, Nigaito-sama. Habis Nigaito-sama tiba-tiba muncul dalam keadaan _topless_…" ujarku sambil menyembunyikan wajahku yang memerah. Tiba-tiba Kaiko-sama datang dengan panik.

"Aoki-chan! Ada ap-KYAAA! PAKAI BAJUMU BAKA!"

'_Prang' Brug' Cres'_

…

…

…

Saat ini, aku sudah selesai mandi, Kaiko-sama memberikanku pakaian bonekanya. Yah, harus kuakui kalau pakaiannya bagus-bagus. Nigaito-sama sedang berdiri, dia sudah memakai kaus berwarna biru. Kami sedang sarapan berempat. Aku hanya butuh setengah potong roti bakar, ingat ukuranku?

"Oh iya, Nigaito…" Kaito-sama tampak sedang mengambil sesuatu dari bawah meja. "Ini, pakailah untuk hari ini," Kaito-sama menyerahkan sebuah bungkusan berwarna hitam pada Nigaito-sama.

"Baiklah," Nigaito-sama langsung melangkah menuju kamarnya, bermaksud untuk mengganti pakaiannya.

Setelah beberapa lama Nigaito-sama keluar dari dalam kamarnya. Seketika, aku merasa wajahku memanas. Sekarang ini, Nigaito-sama menggenakan sebuah kaus lengan pendek berwarna hijau muda, dengan _hoodie_ yang menutupi kerah jasnya. Jasnya sendiri cukup panjang, sampai mata kaki, di bagian belakangnya terbelah sampai pinggang, didominasi warna hitam dengan garis hijau dan kuning, yang tidak dikancingkan (Kaito : Liat bajunya Kaito.). Benar-benar terlihat… _oh so hot_.

"Bagaimana? Apa ini cocok untukku?" tanya Nigaito-sama dengan nada datar khasnya.

Kaiko-sama menggangguk, Kaito-sama mengacungkan jempol tangannya, aku hanya menggangguk sambil menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahku.

"Baiklah, semuanya sudah selesai sarapan, mari kita berangkat sekarang!"

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

Nigaito berjalan bersama Kaito ke tempat upacara berlangsung. Aoki bersembunyi di dalam saku baju Nigaito. Yah, pasti akan heboh jika orang-orang melihat _fairy_. Nigaito pun mencari tempat duduk yang kosong, sedangkan Kaito langsung berjalan ke depan, di mana para _master _berkumpul.

_Lord of Ruby_, Shion Akaito, memulai berbicara.

"Baiklah, kalian yang berkumpul di sini adalah anak-anak yang sudah menjadi _knight_. Kalian semua berbakat. Kalian semua memiliki kemampuan yang hebat. Dan tentunya kalian dan _patner_ kalian akan melewati banyak ujian. Untuk menjadi… _Lord of Emerald_!"

Akaito menghentikan perkataannya sejenak.

"Ehem, sekarang kalian akan saling bertarung di babak pertama ini. Siapa yang gugur di babak ini tidak bisa melanjukan ke babak selanjutnya. Jadi aku berharap kalian bertarung sekuat tenaga. Lawan kalian bukan hanya dari _guild _yang sama, namun dari _guild _yang berbeda-beda. Jadi, siapa pun yang kalah tidak boleh menyimpan dendam 'ya?"

Mereka pun maju satu per satu untuk mengambil nomor undiannya. Tiba saat giliran Nigaito, dia mengambil kertas itu dan membukanya… 13…

* * *

**~TO BE CONTINUED~**

* * *

**Author's Territorial**

* * *

Kaito : Selesai~ Saatnya feedback~

* * *

**Zeita Hikari :**

Kaito : Ya… gitu 'deh. Ini emang terinspirasi dari game itu. Summon Night, bukan? Umm… Zeita-kun?:D?

Koyuki : Makasih untuk Reviewnya~

* * *

**Haccha May-chan :**

Kouru : LapisLegit enak lagi, May-nee~ *digampar Aoki*

Kouri : Papa juga suka. Soalnya dulu papa lagi gambar, terus kata temennya yang ijo ama biru cocok, terus papa coba gambar mereka berdua, dan… gitu 'deh~

Aoki : Hee, begitu 'ya~ Fairy memang hebat~

Koyuki : Selamat berjuang dengan fic fantasy Anda, May-chan~ ^^

Kaito : Ini updatenya!

* * *

Kouru : *muncul bohlam di kepala* Mama, Aoki-nee, apa yang ijo… hot… mantep….?

Koyuki+Aoki : *blushing*

Kouri : Mama mikirin papa pake _coat of black cat_nya, kalo Aoki-nee-chama mikirin Nigaito-nii-chama yang lagi topless~

Koyuki+Aoki : *blushing*

Kaito+Nigaito : Hachoo, kaya'nya ada yang ngomongin aku 'nih?

Hoshiro Futago : L&L, minya-chama~ *celat mode : ON*

* * *

**R&R?**


End file.
